


i've got these feelings (it's nothing new)

by fthh



Series: new and familiar (we couldn't do the break-up thing right) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU - they dated once and now they're exes, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, has there been an exes au here?, i don't know what happened, idk but i wanted it So Badly, im a sucker for the 5 times thing ok, lena has a dramatic gay ass, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh
Summary: Waking up on the wrong side of the bed is one thing; waking up on the wrong bed is another thing entirely. (Lena's not quite sure which one's worse.)(Or, 5 times Lena wakes up in Kara's bed)





	

 

1\. sunday morning

 

  


At six months, Lena can honestly say that she’s moved on from Kara. Really, she has. Even the stupid looks that Mon-El keeps giving Kara doesn’t make her want to stab him. Or herself.

 

(This is what she keeps telling herself. It’s easier to run away than actually confronting her feelings, after all.)

 

So it’s totally not weird anymore that she’s hanging out with her ex. Well, her ex and their group of friends - which include Mon-El and _the stupid looks he gives Kara_ , unfortunately. Honestly, it bewilders her how Kara doesn’t know that he has feelings for her. (Whatever; if - _If!_ \- they get together that’s an entirely different kind of heartache, and Lena’s not sure she has the mental capacity to run away from that kind of shit anyways.)

 

They’re at the bar (funnily enough, Lena doesn’t actually know the name of the place, and her friends only ever refer to it as ‘the bar’... and at this point she thinks it’s too late to ask) and Kara’s in one corner of the booth having an alien booze drink-off with Mon-El. She’s usually an affectionate person, but the alcohol just brings out the worst in her. Which is to say, Kara’s constantly running her hand up and down Lena’s arm and touching her hand.

 

(How’d Kara end up next to her, anyway?)

 

Lena downs her third bottle of… whatever it is, because right now she’s definitely not drunk enough to deal with this.

 

“Hey,” Mon-El pipes up amidst the chaos, “wanna see who can drink more than Alex?” He grins like it’s the best idea he’s ever had.

 

“Um,” Winn says at the same time James says, “No.”

 

But Kara thinks Lena can do it, voices her thoughts out loud, and Lena never had it in her to say no to Kara. This is stupid and irresponsible, but Kara’s got her signature pout and puppy dog eyes trained on the brunette, and she’s ready to fight Mon-El who’s vehemently denying Lena’s ability to hold her liquor.

 

 _This is stupid and irresponsible_ , she tells herself…

 

But she’s flagging down the bartender to get her table more shots.

  


.

  


Lena wakes up in a bed that is decidedly not hers. On the other end of the bed is a familiar warmth she hasn’t felt in six months - oh _shit_ . The figure beside her is sunny Kara Danvers, naked. _This_ is stupider and much more irresponsible than trying to beat Alex at her own game.

 

Kara wakes up with a jolt, sitting straight up and the blanket falls unceremoniously on her lap. She’s naked. She doesn’t seem to register this fact. Lena at least has the tact to look away, and her face and neck are now red with embarrassment (shame, maybe?).

 

Kara’s eyes are wide (and oh so blue) when she asks, “Did last night really happen?”

 

She looks down at her bare chest and everything finally clicks in her mind, judging by the mortified look on her face. She pulls up the blanket in her lap. “I-I’m really sorry, Lena, I don’t know what happened to me last night! I swear this wouldn’t have happened if I was sober...”

 

Lena lets her ramble on for a minute before gesturing with one hand for Kara to stop. She takes a moment - a deep breath - to take in her surroundings. Kara’s moved the night stand from the left to the right side of the bed where Lena used to sleep. She takes another deep breath to stop herself from thinking too much about it and answer Kara’s unsaid question.

 

“It’s quite alright, Kara; I was very drunk as well, and frankly speaking this was a long time coming,” she says with an attempted smirk. It’s still too early in the morning, and she hasn’t had her coffee yet.

 

“I-We-Lena! How can you say that! We broke up like half a year ago!” Comes Kara’s response. She’s half-shouting and even though her voice is ringing in her ears, she still sounds nice.

 

“If you say so…”

 

The teasing is so familiar and oh so easy. Lena thinks - she _knows_ \- she’s in trouble.

 

Again.

  
  
  


2\. saturday morning

 

  


The first time it happened was an _accident._ It’s the term they’ve agreed upon, if only to get rid of the niggling guilt burrowing itself in the back of their minds. It was an accident that could only happen if they were drunk off their asses from challenging Alex Danvers, the bar’s source of income.

 

Totally not their fault.

 

But the second time is much harder to be labelled as an accident, considering it happens only a week later. (Six days, to be precise, but who’s counting? Definitely not Lena.)

 

It feels weird to wake up in Kara’s bed twice in one week, but she can’t find it in her to be ashamed by it. She tries not to think too hard about the implications of it. (It seems to be a recurring theme when Lena’s around Kara - she doesn’t think much; she doesn’t _need_ to. Everything’s where it’s supposed to be, everything’s how it’s supposed to happen. It’s kind of terrifying.)

 

Lena isn’t even surprised to find out that they’re both topless. Of course this would happen. She lies back down and drapes an arm over her eyes; she should at least be able to enjoy a couple more hours of sleep before the inevitable talk with Kara.

 

“Shit,” she whispers before drifting back to sleep.

  


.

  


She doesn’t know how long she’d actually slept when she wakes up to the noise of Kara zooming around the room with her super-speed, and feels the unwelcome rush of air on her face. “No no no no no…” Kara is mumbling under her breath.

 

“Kara,” Lena says, “calm down.” She gestures for Kara to sit on the bed with her. Kara, bless her soul, keeps her distance and settles herself as far as possible. Lena can still see, however, how red Kara’s face is, up to the tips of her ears. It’s quite endearing. (Thankfully Kara’s already put on a shirt, so Lena doesn’t worry about her gaze wandering where they’re not supposed to.)

 

“Yeah,” Kara pipes out after probably sorting through her thoughts for a moment. “We were still wearing pants, so… we probably didn’t have sex last night, right? We just fell asleep in my bed after drinking a little too much?” She forces a laugh.

 

“Don’t be silly, Kara, you once climaxed when we were making out and I was fondling your breasts.”

 

Kara’s jaw drops and her red cheeks become impossibly redder. “I thought we agreed not to talk about that! A-and I hadn’t seen you for a month and you were wearing that lingerie that I liked!” She huffs, petulantly crossing her arms across her chest.

 

Lena sits up and lets the blanket fall. “Alright, and I think I would have remembered if we had sex last night anyway,” she relents, and doesn’t miss the way Kara’s eyes ever so briefly drift lower than her lips. She thinks she’s slick, with her super-speed, but they’d dated for a whole three years, so Lena knows.

 

She’s got a smug look on her face, and Kara doesn’t get the chance to defend herself because at that moment Alex Danvers barges into her bedroom with bags of breakfast in one hand and a tray of coffees in the other.

 

“Hey- _oh_.”

 

Lena hastily hides under the blanket, bringing it under her eyes to peek at her friend ( _ex-girlfriend’s sister_ ; the group has a really weird relationship dynamic). “Alex, I see you haven’t lost your knack for catching us in the most inopportune moments,” she says with a laugh. She recalls the day Alex caught them fucking in her bathroom, where Alex had seen her left boob. Game night was a disaster.

 

Kara drags her sister outside, leaving Lena to put on clothes. She can hear Alex’s muffled “I thought you two were broken up!” because of course Kara’d forgotten to close the door.

 

“We are! We were hanging out and we just got a little drunk last night,” Lena can _hear_ the flinch in Kara’s movement and she _knows_ Alex is glaring at her sister at this moment. “Okay. Maybe a lot. But we didn’t have sex! Our pants were still on.”

 

“Why were you two hanging out alone though?”

 

Lena puts on her bra (which had been draped on the back of a chair - she confirms that they hadn’t had sex last night because knowing Kara it would’ve been ripped in two or tossed in a heap on the floor) and the sweatshirt from last night. When she comes out of Kara’s bedroom the blonde is still silent while Alex is glaring holes in her sister’s face.

 

“Lena!” Kara’s suddenly chipper and there’s a huge smile on her face, but her voice is pleading, begging Lena for an out from the silent conversation she’s having with Alex. “You’re staying for breakfast, right?”

 

“Sorry, love,” Lena says, genuine. “I have some things to pick up at work.”

 

(Lena’s not quite truthful about that last one. She just can not look at Alex in the eyes. While Alex is one of the best people she’s ever met, she’s not quite ready to talk about their relationship.)

 

“‘ _Sorry, love_ ’? Really, Kara?” Is the last thing Lena hears before shutting the door behind her and sprinting for her car.

 

(It really is easier to run away from her feelings.)

  
  


3\. thursday morning

 

  


After the night when they slept together topless, they’ve started hanging out alone. They never really talk about that night - it’s been one month and Lena’s not sure if Kara’s forgotten about it or is as embarrassed about what happened as she is.

 

Kara had called her that Wednesday afternoon, asking if she wanted to come over for dinner. National City didn’t need saving and Kara thought that maybe they could finish off their work together before watching a movie together and eating. It was a habit they’d developed when they were dating - working together in silence before indulging in each other.

 

Lena figures Kara thinks that now is a good time to bring up old habits since their relationship is better than when they’d first broken up. Again, she’s not sure if that’s a good thing.

 

Lena’s finished reading her reports and goes ahead and plays a movie on Kara’s television. Kara sits with her legs across the couch, her computer on her lap. Lena’s watching the movie from her seat next to Kara’s feet.

 

Apart from the movie and Kara mumbling as she edits her article, the place is quiet. It’s just past ten and Lena’s sure she should go home now, but she doesn’t want to. And besides, the invitation was to finish off their work together, and technically Kara’s not done yet.

 

Her attention drifts away from the forgettable movie as she looks at Kara… her _ex-girlfriend_ . Kara insists they’re good friends, now, but the term somehow seems _tainted_ by the fact that Lena once knew (still knows, apparently) how to make the Girl of Steel moan, whimper and beg for her orgasm.

 

Really, Lena thinks that she shouldn’t be that weirded out that she has such intimate knowledge of Kara. After all, when she’d grown up she’d slept with three-fifths of her good friends back in her boarding school in Ireland. It’s ridiculous to think that Kara would somehow be different from those girls she’d slept with.

 

And yet, she thinks, it’s not so ridiculous.

 

But _this_ \- this: hanging out with her ex even though they’ve broken up - it’s a bad idea. Lena’s had ten consecutive meetings today and Kara had to scrap her article no less than five times after getting scolded by Snapper and they’re both so so so tired and a little delirious. Something weird’s bound to happen, so yeah, it’s a bad idea.

 

(But, Lena reasons, their whole relationship has always been one big bad idea. And they’re both doing okay, so why not?)

 

She gets lost in thoughts of impossibly blue eyes and blindingly bright smiles, and eventually drifts off to sleep.

  


.

  


She wakes up nowhere near the couch in a nest of blankets. There’s a trail of drool from the corner of her mouth down the pillow. Lena panics for a moment before it dawns on her that she’s in Kara’s bed. There’s no sign of the blonde anywhere. (Lena panics a little now.)

 

After the initial disorientation of sleep fades away, Lena rushes outside only to find Kara sprawled all over her couch, glasses all but forgotten on her coffee table, the television blasting the morning news.

 

As if on cue, Kara wakes up and focuses her gaze on Lena. There’s a small smile on the corner of her lips. “Morning.”

 

“Good morning. Why didn’t you sleep in your bed last night?” They’re great friends, but it’s truly against Lena’s conscience to inconvenience the host, especially if the host is nothing but accommodating, accepting, soft, loving… oh, god, she’s in _trouble_.

 

“Didn’t want to overstep boundaries. We’re not together anymore,” Kara says, failing to suppress a yawn.

 

The reply is short and snippy, but Lena knows it’s only because Kara still hasn’t fully woken up yet.

 

(She focuses on everything else because it’s easier to do that than think about how Kara’s words make her feel. She can feel her chest getting warm - the same warmth she’d felt when Kara first kissed her three years ago, and yet somehow it feels muted; not quite enough. She reminds herself to be more careful.)

  
  


4\. friday night

 

  


Lena is utterly and thoroughly fucked. She wasn’t careful. To be honest, she didn’t even bother putting in effort into being careful. And now, she’s fucked. (And not in the way she wants to, too. What a shame.)

 

It’s been a thoroughly hellish week. Some of the board members are getting agitated over Lillian Luthor’s radio silence, she’s handling an important project that’s kept her up for at least the last day and a half, and on top of that she can’t stop thinking about a certain Kara Danvers ( _won’t stop_ is probably more befitting of her situation).

 

These days, Lena doesn’t even feel the shame that usually accompanies her thinking about Kara. She feels liberated (why should she, after all, apologise for her feelings if no one, save for herself, gets hurt?) and revels in the way her body reacts whenever she receives a text from the blonde or even so much as thinks about her.

 

(And this terrifies her: the last time she was this carefree about her feelings was when she was dating Kara and that had ended with Lena locking herself away in an apartment she owned halfway across the globe for a whole week. So, while she’s now fully accepted how intense her feelings towards Kara are, she’s not about to upset the delicate balance that they’ve both carefully and wordlessly established. She does not want to lose a truly special person.)

 

It’s almost five, and Lena surrenders herself to the fatigue that’s settled deep in her bones. She rests her head on her desk, cushioned by her arms, and closes her eyes. She doesn’t bother looking up when she hears her door open; only one person would come in this close to after-office hours.

 

“Lena,” she hears Kara’s gentle voice, recognises Kara being careful not to startle her, “Jess said you haven’t gone home in two days. Are you okay?”

 

“It’s just work,” she mumbles.

 

“Are you done, then? I could totally fly you home, I think I still have one of my Supergirl suits stashed in your office bathroom…”

 

Lena’s too tired to care, so -

 

“Can I sleep in your bed, please? It’s more comfortable there and I don’t want to miss tonight’s game night,” her voice is barely above a whisper.

 

“I, uh- you should rest, I mean, you’ve been awake for so long, this can’t be healthy?”

 

“Kara, darling, I’m finally going to beat Alex and Maggie at Jenga. I’ve been stratetegising.”

 

“Okay, that’s not even a word.”

 

“So let me rest in your bed then.”

 

She feels a gentle breeze as Kara speeds away, presumably to change into her suit. The last thing she feels is Kara’s arms holding her firmly, bridal style, before she’s knocked out in deep sleep.

 

.

 

Lena wakes up on what’s usually her side of Kara’s bed. It feels way nicer than it has any right to be. She changes into the clothes Kara’s laid out on the other side, and the girl herself enters the bedroom a few minutes later.

 

“Feel rested?” She asks, handing Lena a glass of water.

 

“Yes, thank you for letting me sleep in your bed,” Lena says, taking a sip. Her eyes dart around the room, looking everywhere but Kara. She’s desperate to run outside where the noise is because her exhausted self is going to make things weird soon.

 

“You _did_ say please, so.”

 

They both flinch when they hear Mon-El shouting for Kara from outside. Lena rolls her eyes. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure,” Kara says tentatively.

 

“Do you like Mon-El?”

 

Kara’s eyebrows shoot up and her eyes are wide, obviously taken aback. Lena curses herself for making Kara uncomfortable. But then Kara laughs with her whole body and her smile reaches her eyes, and now Lena’s the one with a raised brow.

 

“Ha! Mon-El? Alex would kill me, _and_ he’s a huge a-hole.”

 

“Kara! Pizza’s here, where’s your money?” Maggie asks from the doorway. (When the _hell_ did she get there? Lena wonders silently.) Maggie looks at Kara, and then at Lena, and she swears the smirk that forms on Maggie’s face is teasing. “Hey, Lena, ready to lose?”

 

“Hey,” Kara turns to Lena, “I’m gonna go pay the pizza guy, can we continue this conversation later?”

  


5\. saturday morning

 

 

 

After Lena sobers up from her exhaustion, she realises what her words imply and runs outside to sit in between Winn and James, just so she can avoid talking to Kara. She really does not need her feelings and recklessness to blow up in her face. She was kind of hoping this day wouldn’t come.

 

(But now it’s here and she’s Lena Luthor and she’s nothing if not innovative so she is going to do anything to postpone the impending doom of the actual blowing up of feelings as long as possible.)

 

After everyone leaves (later Lena insists that she’d stayed long after everyone else was out of habit) she takes out her phone to call for a taxi, but is stopped when Kara puts a hand around her wrist and pulls her to sit down on the couch. “Stay, please?”

 

(It’s easier to say no. It should be easier to say no. But Kara’s pulling out all the stops and Lena has a pair of puppy dog eyes staring back at her. She wonders what’s going on in Kara’s mind as her own eyes flicker down to Kara’s lips and then back at her eyes. It hits her, then, how she’s never been able to say no to Kara.)

 

“Alright.”

 

“Wow, okay, I didn’t think you’d say yes, uh,” Kara takes her hand back to slide both of her own up and down her thighs. “I really need to tell you something.”

 

Lena feels her own cheeks getting hot, tries not to get too distracted by Kara’s hands. (She keeps her nails short. Lena berates herself for even going there.)

 

“I- I really like you. Like, in an I’m bisexual kind of way, like I want to kiss you all the time kind of way. And I get that we’re good friends and I don’t want to ruin our friendship but that time when I saw your boobs I was reminded of when we were dating and the sex and the cuddling… oh Rao, I’m ruining it aren’t I?”

 

“Kara,” Lena puts a hand atop Kara’s, “I feel the same way about you.”

 

There’s a huge grin on Kara’s grin that falters a little when Lena takes a deep breath, bracing herself for what she’s about to say next.

 

“But remember why we broke up last time? We didn’t see each other enough, remember? We were both too busy,” Lena closes her eyes. She doesn’t want to see the sadness on Kara’s face.

 

“I really loved you those three years,” Kara says, firmly grasping Lena’s hand.

 

Lena makes a decision. It’s an easy one, if she says so herself.

 

“I really loved you too,” Lena finally opens her eyes. “As I do now. I- I just, I don’t know what I’d do if it doesn’t work out this time. But I’m willing to give us a try again. What?”

 

Kara has a stupidly big grin on her stupidly beautiful face. “You just said you love me _now_ ,” she says with a giggle.

 

Lena shifts so that she’s straddling Kara, who puts her hands on Lena’s biceps to steady her. “Teasing now, are we?” (Lena makes sure to use _that_ tone that she knows makes Kara weak.)

 

“Please kiss me,” Kara blurts out.

 

 _Well_. Lena never had it in her to say no to Kara anyway.

 

.

 

This time, when Lena wakes up in Kara’s bed, she’s got Kara’s chest against her naked back and a strong arm around her waist. She’s exactly where she’s supposed to be.

 

She’s home - again.

**Author's Note:**

> nice to meet y'all! I haven't written anything for any fandom in like 2 years, so I hope that wasn't too bad. Also who's with me when I say Alex telling Kara to give man hell a shot in 2x11 is ooc af
> 
> title taken from, fic inspired by "Oops (ft. Charlie Puth)" by Little Mix


End file.
